


Alternia Cantina

by johnegderp



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegderp/pseuds/johnegderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random cool character which is the reader him/herself plays the game and wakes up on Alternia <br/>You wake up on a troll kid's land and become their guest for a day or 2 <br/>Not all trolls have the best hosting skills tho... ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia Cantina

Alternia Cantina  
* insert your name *

 

A youngster stands somewhere unknown. It just so happens that today, the ********, is the day our youngster will start a new adventure! Although it was sometime ago s/he was given life, today only will s/he be given a name. What will the name of this youngster be?  
====> Insert your name  
"Poopsmell Zoolord"  
====> Try again, smartass!  
"Enter your name"  
====> Begin adventure  
You one day wake up in a strange unknown land, and have no idea what could have gotten you there.  
====> Examine strange unknown land   
(Karkat's land image)  
Hmmm... It is a rather dry, deserted, and barren land.  
==== Argh! this is completely wrong! don't do that stuff what are you doing what do you even think you are doing? You need to retrieve your motherfuckin arms from the magic chest before you do anything!!  
A magic chest? What magic chest? You...  
Soon you realize the sky is getting dark and the grumble in your stomach reminds you haven't eaten since your arrival here. Zombies are even starting to crawl in the horizon.   
You guess it's like some kind of minecraft game where you need to build stuff in order to survive.   
====> Start building, smartass, what are you waiting for?  
You start building.   
====> Just find some shelter for the night or get killed by the zombies !!!  
Alright, jeez! Whoever that bossy person is..  
====> Explore   
What could be that faint light in he distance? You decide to head in that direction. A castle ?!?  
====> it ain't even a castle it's a hive fucktard get your facts strait   
Aaaaaaaargh! Will you stop giving these vituperative comments at everything I do?  
====> Nope. Oh hell no.   
Oh dear, >_ Listen to voice in head  
You decide to just follow the voice in your head. You don't have a choice after all.


End file.
